blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Archer
The Archer is the latest class to be announced for Black Desert. It wields a Crossbow as main weapon and automatically starts with its awakened weapon, the Longbow. It was playable for the first time in TwitchCon 2018. Play Style The Archer, unlike the Ranger, stays long ranged throughout all of its gameplay, and unlike other classes already starts with his awakened weapon. The Crossbow is a lighter, faster weapon while the Greatbow goes for slower, longer ranged shots and even has a scoped sniping view (on PC this is activated by holding down the RMB). His attack range is quite extensive, longer than any other class, and while his long-range world mobility isn't particularly above that of any other class his in-combat mobility is incredible; he has a skill that lets him get into a "shoot and scoot" pattern where he fires, does an immediate dash in any direction either towards or away from his opponent, fires again, and he can keep doing this indefinitely. This can be started with either weapon but when starting with the Crossbow you will find it quite frequently switches him to the Greatbow. A number of his damage skills also involve some kind of dash move either in retreat or going clean over opponents and landing a distance behind them. This combination of range and dashes makes the Archer completely unequaled at "kiting" his opponents, constantly laying down fire while staying out of his opponent's weapon range, which can be incredibly useful in all forms of PvP if he's in a wide open area as many of the slower melee classes simply won't catch him to hit him with anything. As a counterbalance to this incredible kiting ability, the Archer's raw damage output is notably lower than other classes both for the narrow AoEs of his attacks and because his attacks simply don't hit as hard. This becomes quite evident in PvE, his grind through the quests will be slower so one of the key focuses for anyone building an Archer is to increase his raw damage output as much as possible. While it is true that the Archer instantly starts with his awakened weapon the Greatbow, at the earlier stages of the game this isn't necessarily a good thing. His initial Greatbow has low-level damage output and cannot be enhanced, nor can he buy a better version until the usual level 56 for awakening like other classes. Multiple Greatbow skills also don't unlock until you complete what is effectively an Awakening quest chain at level 56. Given some of his skills can automatically switch him to the Greatbow such as his shoot-and-scoot Winged Strike skill, since you will easily get an enhanced Crossbow that will vastly out-damage the initial Greatbow you may find it better to un-equip and store the initial Greatbow so that you don't get hampered by its low damage output, until you can get one that can be enhanced. Once you can equip a proper Level 56 enhanced Greatbow and complete the awakening quest to unlock the final skills, the Archer becomes even more mobile. His raw total damage output is still slower than many other classes but he is excellent at applying it, and MANY of his skills dash him around the battlefield (several of which are a long backwards evasion). Catching an awakened Archer with a melee class to actually hit them is very, very difficult in PvP, and they'll be constantly shooting at you while you try. Work in progress. History Work in progress. Show Spoiler Awakening story Work in progress. Show Spoiler Skills Show Spoiler https://bdocodex.com/us/skills/archer/ Active Skills Movement Buff Awakening skills Passive Skills Videos References Category:Classes